KingDragonShipping
by DarksGirl1989
Summary: My OC X Jack. This fanfiction starts after the Imposter Jack conclusion. All characters involved and there is Yusei x Aki and Jack x Carly and Trudge x Nina
1. Chapter 1

Neo Domino City is the city of duelists and home to Team 5Ds. Crow Hogan, the Blackwing master, known for his kind heart and orange spiky hair. Also The Master of Faster Jack Atlas, the former King. and Yusei Fudo, Neo Domino's Shooting Star. The trio bonded by the Dragon Signs they shared as well as friendship they were preparing for the Grand Prix that was coming up. They had the days of Team Satisfaction behind them as they moved forward with their lives. Bruno who was helping out the team was trying to get all three duel runners ready for action. Jack was outside with Crow playing with some of the local kids. As Jack was teaching some of the kids how to duel like a King he saw a silhouette on top of a roof looking at them. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy but he didn't really care.

"Crow do you see that," Jack asked Crow.

Crow looked in the direction Jack was looking, but it was too late. The person was out of sight and Crow stood their confused.

" I don't see anything Jack," Crow responded, "You need to stop drinking coffee before bed."

Jack shook it off, Crow was right for once. They continued to play until Akiza, Luna and Leo arrived on their duel runner and boards.

" Man I am so good at this, I'll be the next The Master of Faster," Leo proclaimed.

"Why you little..." Jack whispered under his breath while clenching his fists.

"I highly doubt that Leo, you should win a turbo duel first," Luna commented.

" I win plenty of duels," Leo responded, defensively.

Akiza took off her helmet and asked, "Where's Yusei?"

Crow pointed toward the door and answered, "Inside working with Bruno like always."

Akiza, Leo and Luna went inside to visit Yusei. They walked down the stairs and into the garage and saw Yusei and Bruno making some quick repairs on Jack's duel runner.

"Hey Yusei," the twins called out.

"Hi Yusei," Akiza said.

"Hey guys, Yusei said with his usual smile.

The day continued as everyone spent time with each other enjoying each others company. Jack kept his eye out for that silhouette he saw earlier, something told him that it wasn't an illusion. The whole thing was bothering him. Now that he had thought about it, ever since he won his duel verses that duelbot that was imitating him he had felt like someone had been following him around, watching his ever move as if they were waiting for the perfect time to strike. He was still in a shocked state over it. If someone was stalking him waiting to attack then he would attack first. He placed his helmet on his head and got on his duel runner before anyone could ask why. As he left, the rest of the gang started to worry about him.

"The bit with the Duelbot really shook him up huh," Crow stated, " He always thinks that someone is stalking him."

"Yeah but you know Jack, it won't bother him much longer," Yusei said.

Riding the local Highways Jack was trying to let the city lights and the fresh air calm his nerves, but it just wasn't working. He continued to ride and just when he was starting to feel better, he heard a oddly familiar sound. It sorta sounded like a duel runner but then again, it didn't. He knew it wasn't Yusei or Crow's duel runner, so who's was it. He looked around but saw nothing. It was like whatever it was, was invisible. His nerves were biting at him once again. Then out of no where he heard someone yelling,

"JACK SENSEI!"

A girl on some weird skating contraption skated side by side with Jack's runner. Jack looked at her with amazement as he noticed that she had no wheels on her skates and yet she was keeping up with him.

"Jack sensei! It's me, Sunaida," She claimed.

Jack did not remember her, she wasn't anyone he had dueled in any tournaments. Her face, her voice nothing rang a bell. He looked down and admitted he did not remember her.

"You don't remember me, at all" Sunaida asked a little disappointed.

He shook his head and then they both got off the highway and Sunaida called out,

"Follow me Sensei!"

She kicked her gear up and sped in front of Jack literally skating on air. Jack wasn't sure if it was wise to trust her, but something just told him that there was no reason to fear her. He followed close behind her as they began to enter the Satellite sector.

I wonder why she's taking me to the satellite, Jack thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

They continued on down the streets of the B.A.D Area and the route she was taking rang a bell, but he knew she wasn't part of any of the duel gangs he faced off against when him, Crow and Yusei were with Kailin as Team Satifaction. The question was , how did she know this route.

"Let's see you fly," Roni yelled.

Jack looked ahead and saw a gap comming up. Jack was surprised at first, but he knew he could make it. Veronica just smiled and activated her invention that was attached to her wrists. On her right arm was her custom black duel disk that had orange markings, the disk had a dragon-like design. It also had an active standby mode, so it looked like she was in a duel but it was sending no signal to start one. and on her left was the same but it wasn't a duel disk, just the same wing-like design.

"What the duce," Jack said confused.

"My new invention, not only the duel blades on my feet but my dual wings on my wrists as well, let's fly!"

The gap was there as they both jumped off as Veronica's wings expanded. Jack easily bridged the gap, Veronica ripped through the sky and landed gracfully. She de-activated her wings and as the withdrew inher wristbands as Jack landed with no problem.

"If you wanted to challenge me, you could have come up with a better challenge than that," Jack replied with a coocky smile as he continued.

They continued on down the streets of the B.A.D Area and the route she was taking rang a bell, but he knew she wasn't part of any of the duel gangs he faced off against when him, Crow and Yusei were with Kailin as Team Satisfaction. The question was , how did she know this route.

"Let's see you fly," Roni yelled.

Jack looked ahead and saw a gap coming up. Jack was surprised at first, but he knew he could make it. Veronica just smiled and activated her invention that was attached to her wrists. On her right arm was her custom black duel disk that had orange markings, the disk had a dragon-like design. It also had an active standby mode, so it looked like she was in a duel but it was sending no signal to start one. and on her left was the same but it wasn't a duel disk, just the same wing-like design.

"What the duce," Jack said confused.

"My new invention, not only the duel blades on my feet but my dual wings on my wrists as well, let's fly!"

The gap was there as they both jumped off as Veronica's wings expanded. Jack easily bridged the gap, Veronica ripped through the sky and landed gracefully. She de-activated her wings and as the withdrew in her wristbands as Jack landed with no problem.

"If you wanted to challenge me, you could have come up with a better challenge than that," Jack replied with a cocky smile as he continued.

They continued and finally reached what Jack knew for a small time now. It was the hideout of Team Satisfaction. It had felt like forever since the last time he was here, his questions still remained. Veronica de-activated her Blades and started walking to the edge, there she saw the waves of the water the highways that led back to the city, and the city itself. Jack parked his runner and stood at the edge, angered that she still had not explained herself to him he said,

" Why did you bring me here?"

She turned in Jack's direction and asked, " I know it was really long ago but, do you remember a duelist challenging Team Satisfaction by herself?"

Jack thought for a minute but nothing came to mind, then he looked into Veronica's dark brown eyes. He remembered her right then and there.

"You're that girl, aren t you, the one who wanted to own the satellite sector for yourself," Jack said completely shocked that this girl was still around.

"Rumor was that after our duel, you disappeared," Jack added.

Veronica closed her eyes as if this was no news to her. She then stood and faced Jack.

"It's true, I did leave, " Veronica explained, " Not much longer after our duel, sector security took me in. I was convicted for association with a duel gang and was sentenced to three years."

Jack took a second look at her and noticed that she did not have a mark on her face showing that she did anytime at the facility.

" Why should I believe that when you have no mark," Jack asked.

Veronica moved her thick wavy hair to her left side, and showed her diamond-shaped mark.

" With females, they do not mark the face, they mark the back or more commonly the back of the neck, don't ask why cause I don't know," Veronica proclaimed.

Jack saw the mark and then started to believe her words. As she placed her hair back, Jack noticed a tear that ran down her face.

" Jack," Veronica began, " I want to apologize to you and the other members. My heart and soul were in a dark place at the time and I thought that if I took control of the Satellite that everything would be better."

Jack looked at her with concern as more tears followed as she continued,

"When I went to the Facility I found out on my own that my actions were uncalled for and I should not have took out my anger on all of you. There are no words to express my apologies to all of you. The reason why I called you out was that during our duel, I really lost it. When I lost, I became overwhelmed with anger and hatred, and when I tried to attack you and the others, it took all of you and your handcuffs to hold me down."

Jack then remembered her launching herself towards him and the others acted quickly to restrain her. Kailin liked the fire that she possessed and wanted her to join, but she refused. Kalin commanded Crow and Yusei to let her go as he himself took his cuffs off of her. Jack was reminded of how he was before the Fortune Cup and his actions to get to the city. He knew of the regret and emotional recoil that she was going through.

" The past is the past," Jack explained, "You need to move on now, you have a second chance and now that you have apologized for your actions you can start over."

Veronica faced Jack and realized how right he was. She was not that duelist anymore, and now that she was out and about she could truly start over.

" Starting over sounds good," Veronica said, " To start my new life, I rather have you and the others as friends instead of rivals."

Jack smiled and saw her hold out her hand to start their friendship. Jack shook and agreed to be friends with her.

"So your name is Sunaida," Jack checked.

"Veronica Sunaida," Veronica replied, "but since we're friends, call me Roni."

"OK Roni," Jack said, "why don't you come back with me and I'll introduce you to the others?"

Roni smiled and reactivated her duel blades.

"OK cool," Roni called out as Jack mounted his runner, " Last one their is a Kuriboh!"

Roni left her past in the Satellite that day and was now going to start a new chapter in her life. Her new life would have friends and new adventures. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took only a few minutes for Jack and Roni to get back. Roni deactivated her duel blades and waited for Jack.

"Hehe, looks like I won," Roni explianed.

Jack took off his helmet and replied, " You cut me off back there!"

Roni fixed her hair and looked at Jack with a cooky smile and stated as she took off her helmet, "Don't be angry cause you lost."

Jack entered the garage first and was greeted by Yusei and Crow.

"Well look who decided to come back," Crow asked with sarcasum in his tone.

"I don't have a curfew, I'll come back anytime I please," Jack responed.

Jack looked behind him and Roni wasn't there, matter of fact she didn't even enter the garage. Jack went back to the door, opened it and saw Roni just standing there nervous, he took her by the hand.

"It's alright, if they can forgive me, then you won't have a problem," Jack assured her.

She then looked into Jack's violet eyes that had what some would call a spakle, as if he was treating her in some special way. That look that had so much honesty behind it was all she needed.

"OK Jack, I trust you," she said, "let's go."

At that point she wondered what they forgave him for, she decided to ask later. She walked down the stairs and saw Crow and Yusei, they noticed and reconized her the moment she looked in their direction.

"You," cried Crow as he pointed at her in displeasement

Yusei did nothing but wonder in his mind why Jack brought her there.

Roni glared at Crow who was glaring at her as well. Jack decided to cut the tension in the air by introducing her.

" This is my guest, Veronica Sunaida,"

Crow could remember their duel like it just happened.

~ Flashback~

"This duel is over, it's time clip your wings. Red Eyes Darkness, Dark Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon threw it's head back as it absorbed dark engery that formed a black fire ball. The dragon launched it's attack and without any traps to save his blackwing monsters they were all destroyed.

"Aw man," was all that Crow could say.

Roni's Dragon placed it's head by it's master as Roni crossed her arms with confedence.

"Next," Roni commented.

~End Flashback~

Just thought of that duel sent a shiver down Crow's spine. Yusei had met a similar fate, even losing the duel to the same monster, his reaction to her presence was more curiosity than hatred.

"Jack when Yusei beat you in the Fortune Cup, did you lose some brain cells," Crow asked, "She can't be trusted."

Yusei turrned towors Crow and replied, "I am sure that Jack has a reason for bringing her here, you know how Jack is. He wouldn't just bring anyone here."

"Whatever man," Crow reponded angered.

"Maybe I should go," Roni said, " I know when I am not wanted."

"Good riddence," Crow said.

Roni turned around and was about to leave, but Jack stoped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at Jack and this time she could read Jack's expression.

Jack released her and she walked toward Yusei and Crow and apologized. Crow at first wasn't havin' it but as she explained the events leading up to her challege, Yusei and Crow accecpted her apology.

"I'm still watching you," Crow responed.

"As you wish," Roni replied, "Just remember, I still have my Dragon"

Roni pulled her dragon out of her deck and she showed him. Crow took a step back and went back to looking at his duel runner.

Roni looked at Yusei and greeted him, in hopes that Yusei would not be like Crow.

Yusei shook her hands with her and asked, "How did you keep up with Jack, he drives fast and he doesn't let anyone ride on his runner?"

"Come outside and I'll show you," She replied.

Yusei, Crow and Jack followed her outside, but when they got outside they saw no duel runner.

"Some duel runner," Crow commented sarcasticly.

Roni put on her helmet that she had placed on Jack's duel runner and activated her duel blades and her dual blades on her arms. She rose a half foot or so off the ground streached her arms out to duplicate her own dragon.

"You were saying, Crow," Roni replied with a crewl grin.

Yusei was impressed on this complicated simplicity of her blades.

"I came up with the design while I was locked up, and I talked to some people who were locked up for making duel runners. They told me how to do it and when I got out I made them. I also made my duel disk and matching arm wrist to complete the look," Roni explained.

"Your obsessed with that dragon of yours," Crow replied.

"My dragon was all I had back then," Roni explained.

They all talked for a small while then Roni was ready to head back to the Satalite.

"I have to go for now guys, I'm gonna head home," Roni said.

"OK then Roni, feel free to visit us anytime," Yusei said.

Crow had already went to bed since he had work in the morning. His snore could be heard, even from upstairs.

"You got it Yusei, I'll see all of ya soon," Roni said happily.

Roni was so happy that everything worked out so well, Jack was right.

"See you later Jack," Roni said.

Jack looked at her now happy face and he simply replied, "OK Roni,"

To anyone else Jack looked OK but, he didn't wasnt her to go, especially since her home was in the Satalite. Roni could tell, but she didn't want to impose. She left, tomorrow she would come back tomorrow.

"She shows alot of promise," A voice explained.

"I don't see it, she looks like alot of perfecly good energy," Another voice proclaimed.

"Trust me, she will be worth it," the first voice responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Roni had come back home to her small abandoned appartment, she took off her duel blades and sat on her bed, it did not have a frame; just two mis matched matresses.

"I am so glad that things worked out today," She thought, " I didn't think they would forgive so easly, but maybe people really can change."

She started sketching in her little sketchbook. For some unknown reason, she closed her eyes and kept on drawing. She was drawing from the heart, very few people could so this. When her heart was finished, she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widen when she noticed that she drew Jack's headshot; it was perfect!

" Why did I draw Jack, and so flawlessly," She thought out loud.

The sketch took only an hour, she was very proud of this one. She placed it under her top matress, and placed her sketchbook away. She then decided to go up on the roof and look at the stars, the sky was so clear, it felt to her as if every star could be seen.

Lurking in the shadows behind her were 3 figures, Roni was so transfixed on the stars that she failed to hear or see them comming. Roni placed her hands on the back of her head. Then out of the darkness 3 single long ropes with handcuffs attached to the ends were sent her way, the first attached to her right hand. Roni looked and saw the other two attach to her right ankle and left arm.

"What the ...," Roni called, as she tried to get lose from the restraints.

The shadows made themselves known, Roni eyes widened again, It was Yusei, Crow and... Jack.

"How did you all find me here," Roni asked, still trying to get free.

Jack took a step towords her and replied, " You didn't really think we were gonna forgive you so easily."

Still struggling she glared at them all, they lied to her. All her past came rushing to her head all at once, all the bullying, and pain. She quickly went back to the way she was before, cold and unforgiving. Her brown eyes suddenly aquired a hint of red. She quickly grabbed the line conected to her right cuff and knocked over Yusei and Crow. She started to run quickly, and then before she could enter her room Jack tripped her with his line.

"Your not getting away that easily," Jack said.

Roni turned onto her back and looked at Jack with a devilish grin. She kicked Jack with both feet and fled with her duel blades in hand. She hid and quickly put them on, She activated them and she headed for the highway.

As fast as her blades could take her she rode the highway. As she was riding, she thought,

"Something was off 'bout those three. I can't put my finger on it, but I just feel like something is wrong."

"You can't hide forever," Jack called out.

Roni turned around and saw the three turbo duelists gaining on her fast. Roni knew there was only one way to be rid of them, unfortunatly the trio thought of it first. Her duel disk activated on it's own, they hacked her duel system!

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Roni agreed.

Her computer communticated," Lane selection. Searching for optimal lane. Duel lane Central chosen, Authorization"

Roni then activated her Duel Wing duel disk and Dual wing, she was ready for this three on one match. What they didn't know was that Angela and her news team saw this and decided to follow and make the 7 0' clock news.

"You drive like my grandmother, go faster, this will make me the best newscaster in the world!"

Their car followed as the the duelist were activating the Speed World 2 Spell, Roni suddenly noticed the ring around all four of them.

"Wonder what this is all about," Roni said.

"Ladies first," Crow commanded.

"As you wish," Roni replied.

She looked at her cards and her hand was just the same as when she took them on, the very first time. The flashbacks began in her mind, but she could not use that duel to this one, she had to play smart.

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode," Roni explained.

A shaphire colored dragon appeared on Roni's side of the field. "Next, i'll lay one card face down, I end," Roni concluded.

"I think I'll go next," Yusei commented, "I draw,"

Yusei began, " First off, I'll summon Shield Wing, in defense mode. a Next i'll put this face down. I am done for now."

"Looks like it's my turn, Crow replied, "Since you have a monter on you field and I don't I can summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode."

The bird humanoid appeard and flew by his side.

"Now that he's out I bring some more of his friends,come on out, Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Another one of Crows best monsters on the field.

"I'll place this card face-down for later," He ended.

"Now it's The King's turn," Jack smerked, "Watch out!"

~ Back at Yusei, Jack and Crow's Place~

Jack and Yusei were waiting impatently for their dinner that Crow was making. A startling noise came from outside and it was Trudge. Trudge barged in and noticed the three duelists and was now more confused then when he came in.

"Trudge what's going on," Yusei asked.

" You guys have been duplicated again," Trudge replied.

"Wait all of us," Yusei questioned.

Trudge grabbed the remote and put it on Angela's news station.

" We are here on the central duel lane as Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas are turbo dueling a single duelist," Thw newscaster anounced, " Wait! Looks like Jack Atlas has Syncro summoned his famous Red Dragon Archfiend to his side of the field on his first turn!"

They watched as the trio were dueling her. They were pulling out all the stops, not taking any chances of here getting the slightest of leads. The Jack imposter attacked Luster Dragon and left Roni with only 2900 life points left. Jack ran outside and jumped on his duel runner and immeditly sped off. Yusei and Crow decidedto follow his friend. Roni was in danger and they had to act fast. Jack thought to himself,

"I'm comming Roni! Hold your ground and I'll be there soon. Those damn duelbots will regret comming back here, even if I have to take on all three myself!"

~Central Duel Lane~

Roni was taking real damage and she already had scars to prove it. She barly had the strength to keep stedy as her dragon was destroyed. Roni need to pull off her ultimate combo, even with her deck built for this pulling it off this early was rare. Roni knew that if she didn't get it now she would lose, and that was not an option.

"For your lies my deck will dish out revenge," Roni yelled as she drew her last card.

She looked at her cards and she turned around and bladed backwards and grinned with a very vicious smile upon her face. She got just the card she needed.

" Your fate is sealed! First off I summon Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode."

The trio laughed at this egg dwelling baby dragon. "That dragon is a joke and you know it," Imposter Jack insulted.

"Think what you want Jack! But this "Joke" won't be funny for much longer," Roni explained," Next I sacrefice him in order to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The baby dragon enlargered in size and verousity. The bigger stronger Dragon took it's place and roared to the trio of imposters as if even the dragon knew of their betrail.

"Even with that monster, he is not enough to defeat us all," The fake Yusei replied.

"He can't but his darkest form can," Roni argued, " Time for Red Eyes to absorb the darkness that surrounds this field. I sacrefice him to bring forth his ultimate form. Dragons unite, dragons long since past will power up the dragon of the now. Rise from the darkness Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Dragon took to the skies and came eye to eye with Red Dragon Archfiend. The dragon already knew his target but before she attacked she had one last card to play, her face down.

"Now I'll use this, Solidarity," Roni cried, " This card gives Darkness an added 800 attack points if I have the same type of monster in my graveyard. Added with Darkness' effect His attack is 4100!"

Her dragon gave out a more threatening roar, but Red Dragon Archfiend was not going to back off either. Roni was convinced that the trio betrayed her they would pay for that. One by one they would fall and with her dragon being the strongest on the field she could taste victory on the tip of her tounge.

" Now you will all fall," Roni exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

This duel was like the last duel she had with the trio, card for card. Crow would feel her wrath first, she could take down Red Dragon Archfiend easily, but she knew that Jack would expect it. She knew if she didn't take down Crow first, his deck could cause problems later. As long as Yusei only had Sheild Wing, she knew he didn't have much to work with.

" Red Eyes Darkness, attack Bora with Dark Inferno," Roni commanded.

Her dragon took to the skies and threw it's head back as black-blue flames formed in its mouth. It quickly unleashed its blast toward Bora the Spear. Imposter Crow could only watch as his monster was exposed to the dragon's flames and destroyed. His life points were now at 1600.

" Don't feel left out Jack and Yusei, you will all meet a simular fate very soon, " Roni explained with a crazed look in her eyes, " I'll lay 2 cards face down to finish my turn, next!"

Yusei drew his next card and explained,

" I summon Junk Synchron in defense mode." A small robot with an engine on its back appeared. " Now it's time for Junk Synchron to give Sheild Wing a tune up. Clustering stars will call upon a new force, become the path its shines upon. Syncro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior," Yusei cried.

The larger robot flew next to Yusei, he looked at his hand and saw that he had nothing.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

"Now it's my turn," replied Crow.

The timing was perfect, it was Mistral the Silver Shield! He wasn't going to lose so easily.

"I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Sheild in defense mode," Crow explained.

"No," Roni growled. Roni knew Crow's plan as the sheild- shaped bird appeared on the field.

"Now it's time for a little tune up as Silver Sheild tunes Sirocco the Dawn," Crow said and the monsters left the field.

"Blackwing Armor Master come on out"

Crows monster appeared by his side, Red Eyes Darkness roared at the sight of this new foe.

"Armor Master, attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Black Hurricane," Crow commanded.

The Blackwing launched itself towords Roni's Dragon, Roni knew Crow was setting up to berid of her dragon using Armor Master's ability. The Armor Master left a black wedge counter in Darkness's chest.

"My Dragon is just like me, you won't be able to kill it so easily," Roni exclaimed.

"You're nothing but a little joke, and I'll prove it," Jack replied, It's my turn."

Jack drew his card and called his upon his "burning soul", " Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Red Eyes Darkness with Absolute Powerforce!"

The dragon's arm became engolfed in flames as it flew towords it's enemy.

"And because of Armor Master's ability your monster loses all of it's attack and defense points," Crow pointed out.

Red Dragon Archfiend clashed with Red Eyes Darkness and her monster was destroyed.

~Nearby highway~

The real Yusei, Jack, and Crow just witnessed Roni's monster burst as Red Dragon Archfiend attacked. Suddenly they heard a crazed laugh, but it wasn't the imposters, it was Roni! The smoke cleared an two cards were revealed.

" This is where this duel really gets interesting," Roni laughed, " First off, Dimention Wall makes you lose the damage I would have taken during your attack."

Jack's life points were reduced to 1,000, this angered him as his dragon's attack engolfed his duel runner as his points decreased.

"Next off," Roni started again, "Time machine brings back my dragon, along with every single attack point it had when you destryed him."

Her dragon flew out of the trap card and his eyes glew red as did all or the dragons orange markings as it roared to the skies.

The trio thought they had this duel figured out, but Roni had stayed ahead of the trio since the very begining of the duel. The trio of imposters could only glare at her as she skated backwards and gave a similar glare in response.

The real trio was very impressed with her dueling skills, Yusei and Crow actually felt as if their worries were misplaced. Jack looked at her and saw that her eyes were not the shiny brown eyes she had when she met up with him on the freeway earlier, but they were glossed over with hatred, they now had black tint.

" Roni," Jack cried out, "those arn't us! They are duelbots, living replicas. Get out of there!"

~Central Duel Lane~

Roni heard Jacks cry and saw the real trio riding on the highway next to hers. She shook her head out of disbelief. She could not be distracted, it had to be a trick, some sick joke that they came up with to distract her. Nevertheless, they would lose to her and the dragon that should have brought her victory a long time ago. This long awaited victory was within her grasp. She could taste it, now the time had come to win this and take everything away, the price of their treason.

"Your end is here," Roni explained as she drew from her deck.

It was the last card she had ever expected to draw, she mearly smerked and made her move.

A wicked laugh was what they heard from her, she had this duel. She had nothing to worry about.

"This duel is over," Roni claimed.

The imposter trio were worried. Jack and the others looked at her confused, she was going to end this duel now? They were curious on how.

"In order to end this duel I have to get rid of you last defense, Blackwing Armor Master is my first target," Roni pernounced, "I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!"

A small, blue dragon holding an egg-shapped bomb appeared by her side.

"That dragon's too weak," claimed the fake Crow, " My Armor Master will crush that dragon!"

"Which is EXACTLY what I want it to do," Roni explained.

"Exploder Dragon, attack Blackwing Armor Master," Roni cried.

The small dragon charged toword the Blackwing and tossed it's small bomb at it. The monster blocked the explosion then punched the dragon to destroy it.

"Now you lose 1500 life points," the imposter explained as her life points dropped to 1400.

"You forget Crow my Darkness Dragon get another 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard," Roni pointed out, " Now he has 4400 attack points!"

The dragon roared as it got stronger.

"Without Armor Master you have no defense," Roni explained, "Let's continue, I use Hand Destruction! Now everyone has to send 2 cards from their hand and send them to the graveyard."

Roni took her last cards in her hand and put them in her graveyard as did her opponets.

"FYI the cards I sent to the grave were dragons so Darkness is now 5000 points," Roni pointed out," Now for the card of your demise! Dragon Storm!"

~Dragon Storm is a speed spell that allows one dragon on your field to attack every monster on your opponents field. You must have no cards in your hand or pay one speed counter for every monster your dragon attacks. Damage is calcualated normally.~

"I have no cards in my hand, Darkness Dragon, attack with Meteor Storm," Roni cried.

Clouds darkened and swirled in distrubance, one by one meteors of all sizes came raining down on the trio's monsters. Junk Warrior was hit first and destroyed and dropped Yusei's life points to 1500. Crow had no monsters and was spared, Jack on the other hand was not. Jack's "burning soul" was destroyed as easily as it was summoned. Leaving the imposter with no life points left. As his dragonwas destroyed the imposters fake skin peeled off just the same as when Jack dueled a similar opponent, but unlike last time; when the robot appeared he kept on riding. The duel runner would not stop like in a normal duel.

"We cannot allow you to win, this duel is over," A child like voice explained.

"What? Wait," Roni responded in confusion.

The three robots boxed her in she had no escape a sharp turn was quickly approaching.

~ Nearby Highway ~

"She's in trouble," Yusei said.

"Bad news, if she don't break from 'em fast she won't make that sharp turn," Crow explained.

Jack looked on helplessly as Roni tried to push them off. It took all Jack had not to try to jump to the freeway to save her. He knew, even with his skills he would not make it.

~Central Duel Lane~

The turn was here,and as she was trying to break away she heard beeping. She looked at the bot and on therobo Yusei's runner, Five seconds remained on a counter.

"No," Roni yelled.

The turn was in front of her and the counter reached zero, at that time the trio of robo duelists self destructed. Roni had used her disk and wing to break through the ruble that was the highway wall.

"Roni," the real trio cried.

Roni tried to glide to the highway but did not glide long enough to make it. As she twirled downward heading toward the water below she whispered.

"I should have known it wasn't you Jack, forgive me..."

A lonly tear left her eyes just before she crashed into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

~Roni's POV~

I could hear my name being called, it was faint. The water muffled the sound but I could tell that Yusei, Jack and Crow were callin' out for me. As I hit the water I had no choice but to take off my armor so I wouln't drown myself. It hurt to take it off knowing I could never get it back, but it wasn't worth dying over. Although with my air supply getting lower I'm pretty sure it's going to look that way. I pocketed my deck and took off my duel wings and blades, the things that made me different from regular turbo duelists was now plummeting to the bottom of the sea. As I saw my wings and armor get farther and farther away from me the more depress I got.

...Darkness.

~Jack's POV~

I have to find her, I have to save her. These feelings, they were familiar but I haven't felt this way since...well since Carly. I love Carly, but I care alot for Roni.

Could I...?

Should I?

We reached the bay and I saw only her helmet as it had floated to the top. She must have took her armor off.

"Roni!"

We all went as far as we could into the water but there was no sign of her.

Wait...

A body appeared out of the water, it was Roni. She wan't moving, she must be unconcious. I swam to her and took her out of the freezing cold water and carried her to shore to laid her on her back. I placed my ear by her mouth...she wasn't breathing. Yusei tried to move me out of the way.

"I know CPR Jack, let me see if I can revive her," Yusei explained.

As I moved out of Yusei's way I reminded myself what I did to Ralley. Yusei had told me he had to do CPR on him as well. I felt so guilty, this only opened the wound that I thought had healed. Minutes had past. Crow and I looked on, things weren't looking so good for her. Suddenly, she coughed up the water that was in her lungs. She blinked a few times and looked at us, a small smile played on her face, she was happy to see us.

All three of them tried to help her up, but she refused the help.

"I'm fine, I can do this..."

Roni took only a few steps, then colapsed.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Yusei said.

Jack picked her up and Yusei handed Jack Akiza's helmet as they all raced to the hospital. Half way there Jack felt her breath on his neck. This releaved Jack,

"She's breathing, hang on Roni. Don't give up yet."Jack thought.

They continued to race through the city, this grabbed the attention of Sector Security. They already knew about the results of the duel thanks to the news team. So they already knew about the duelbots. They were ordered by Trudge to escort them to the hospital.

They finally got there and the trio rushed in and they quickly took her. The doctors requested that they all wait in the waiting room. This was a time to figure out why these people went after her. They went outside to talk as they waited.

" Man, it's bad enough that we know who these wackjobs are, but now they're attacking anyone who gets too close to us," Crow said.

Yusei added, " I don't think that's the only reason Crow, that seems too simple."

None of them could find any explination as to why the duelbots went after her, and to use three of them was just sick and cruel.

"Once we find the bloaks who did this, I will make sure they never even look at a deck of cards ever again," Jack proclaimed.

A nurse came outside and showed them to Roni's room. They saw her there and he doctor was there to explain.

"Your friend suffered some minor injuries from the blast. Her armor protected her, so we lucked she fell, and was in the water her lungs filled up with water and we are taking the proper precoutions. We treated her with medication and she should be fine.

The group was relieved that she was going to be okay. They decided to head home and let her rest. The doctors explained that she'll be there for three days so they would come back then.

~ Jack's POV ~

I had to go and think for a while. I told Yusei and Crow not to wait up for me, as usuall that birdbrain Crow had to remind me of the upcomming tourniment. I know I have the skills to win, it's not my first tourniment. For once I was confused, Me and Roni had just got reaquainted and yet I fell a bond with her somehow. I really needed to put things into perspective. I went back to my old hangout, I hadn't been there since I left the Satalite. When I got there I noticed there was stuff that I don't remember being there before. My throne in the center of the stage, I thought about things for what felt like hours on end. On my seat was a card sleve face down. I piceked up the sleve and saw a paper inside. I took out the paper and read the note,

Roni,  
One day you will have someone that you really care about, someone who really cares about you. If you are both duelist I want you to use this card as a symbol of your bond with them. This card represents unity and with unity, there is nothing stronger.  
~B

I had no clue about this "B" person, but he knew Roni. She hadn't had the chance to tell me anything much about what had happen since I last saw her. But if he or she was important, you would think she would tell me. The card was Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, I had heard about this card but had never seen it for myself. I had to assume that Roni was the one who lived here now. I took the card and bagged some of her clothes and somethings that I thought she would want. I made a discission that night, I cared enough aboout Roni that she would stay with us. No one was going hurt her again, not while I am still breathing. I don't care what Yusei or that birdbrain Crow have to say about it.

Yusei and Crow were at there lil' place in the City. Yusei was watching the news, they were reporting on the three on one duel and Trudge had to do damage control for the trio. Yusei felt bad for Roni, she was only attacked cause she wanted to be friends with them. It didn't help that the duel was not only a physical attack but a physiological attack as well. They knew about her past, but how? He had to help her heal, as he watched her summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, he got an idea.

Jack drove up and parked his runner with the others. He got the bags and placed them in his room.

"Roni's staying here with us," Jack said.

Crow and Yusei couldn't beileve what they just heard. Neither of them attempted to argue with him. They agreed that they would allow her to stay. Bruno came in and asked,

"Hey guys, whats for dinner?"

Jack and the others dissucussed the change and when Roni was released they would pick her up and tell her the news. All they coud do now is hope that he healing process went as planed. 


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had risen on a new day. Jack had woken up a little earlier than usuall. He approched his runner, but before he could rev the engine Yusei called his name as he walked down the stairs.

"You going to go see how she's doing, arn't you," Yusei asked him.

Jack looked away and replied sarcastically,

"So what if I am Yusei, I can see her if and whenever I want to."

Yusei went to his workbench and started working on something. Yusei had something in mind but Jack nor Crow had any idea what it was or why he was working on it now.

"What are you working on Yusei, that doesn't look like anything we need for our duel runners," Jack asked.

Yusei whipered in his ear and Jack closed his eyes and smerked.

"That's just like you Yusei," Jack commented.

"Don't say anything ok, it's a surprise," Yusei explained.

Jack put his helmet on and sped off to the hospital.

He raced through the streets to reach her, he wouldn't let anything slow him down. He pulled up and parked and headed for her room. He walked in hoping that she would be awake, but as he walked in he saw that she was sleeping. A nurse entered and explained that she was just given the medication she needed to recover. He thanked the nurse and he pulled up a chair by her side.

"Just wanted to see if you were recovering well," Jack started, "A few more days and you should be able to get outta here."

Jack really didn't know what else to say to her, she was sleeping so soundly. Although her eyes were closed, he continued to look her in the eyes and talk and visit a little while longer.

"The others wanted to be here but Yusei had something to work on something and Crow has that delivery bit," Jack continued.

After a while Jack decided to go back home, but before he left he had one last thing to do. He took off his necklace that he wore and placed it around her neck.

"I want that back when you get outta here, got that" Jack commanded. He left and headed home, he still wasn't sure what his feelings were exactly but he refused to fight these feelings, whatever they were.

At the hospital that night Roni woke up in a daze. She looked around and saw no one there, she was hoping to see one of the guys waiting for her to wake up. Roni felt something around her neck, she placed the pendant in her hand and reconized it right away, it was Jack's necklace. She knew that she wasn't wearing it before she was knocked out. She realized right then and there that Jack must have come here while she was resting today. That thought alone made Roni smile inside and out. She laid back down to go back asleep, as she closed her eyes she heard Jack's voice in her mind,

"I want that back when you get outta here, got that!"

~In an unknown location~ "We failed to destroyed that girl, we must be rid of her."

"We don't have to keep attacking the same target, let try the others."

"It doesn't matter, they all must perish, their fates have all been sealed."

The following day the trio did there usuall rituals. Jack had his morining coffee and sped off to visit Roni. Yusei woke up and got to work on his special project. And Crow had alot of deliveries to make. Jack visit was a little shorter than normal but, since he got the news that she was being released tomorrow, he decided to talk to her when she would be up for it. Before he left Jack told Roni that she would have something waiting for her upon her arrival. After saying that he wispered in her ear and said,

"Good night Roni, i'll be here to pick you up tomorrow, I have something I want to discuss with you."

"We have some good news for you tonight," The doctor said.

"What is it," Roni responded, still groggy from her daily doseage.

"Tomorrow, you will be released, you healed just as you were supposed to," the doctor explained.

She only responded with a big smile. She was happy to hear that tomorrow she would be able to appologize to her friends, and also to give Jack back his necklace back.

"I'm comming home guys, I promise I will make everything up to you all, I promise," Roni thought.

Later that night three duelrunners approched Yusei, Jack and Crow. who had just came back from another practice duel verses one another, and challenged all of them to a 3 on 3 tag duel match. They were duelbots once again, the replica of the others.

"Don' cha guys ever give up, you guys will never beat us," Crow said.

Imposter Jack responded, "You little Joke's are about as good as dead now, our deck's will compleatly destroy you!"

Imposter Crow laughed simalar to their old team mate, Kalin when he was a dark signer added, "You'll be the ones flying the coop this time, but not in one piece!"

Yusei's copy, who had more of an emo look in his eyes simply stated, " You won't win, your only choice is to die!"

The trio accepted the challenge and they headed for the closest Duel Lane, after the the green lights were given and the six duelist started the duel... Roni adruptly awoke from her sleep, something wasn't right.

As the duel continued it was time for a direct attack. Imposter Yusei got his Junk Warrior and commanded him to attack the real Jack. The metal warrior charged at Jack with a tightly closed fist. The fist made contact with his chest. Again, just like before the damage was real. Although it hurt like no ones bussiness Jack quickly recovered, but at the same time; Roni who was way more than a mile away from the action, felt the sharp pain to her chest as well. She knew in her heart that Jack was in deep.

"Jack, it's time I made things right"

Roni got dressed and snuck out of the hospital, she headed out for their place once again. Although she had to run, jump and do everything she could to get there, she made it; and in good time.

Roni looked around and realized no one was there, and the duelrunners; al three of them were gone. Roni heard a beeping sound, she was looking around but did not see where it was cmming from. She followed the sound and saw a gift box on Yusei's workbench. The box was wrapped in green paper and even had a green top with a bow on top, also a note under the bow. The note said "Roni" on the front.

"Yusei got me something, but why," Roni thought out loud.

She could hear the beeping and decided to open the box to see what was causing it. 


	8. Chapter 8

*Play "Clear Mind, Burning Soul"

Roni first opened the note that was on top of the box. The note read;

" Roni,  
I hope that I did it justice. Yusei, Jack and Crow"

Roni then looked inside the box and saw a helmet, it was... her helmet. Roni picked it up in total shock. It was her design, The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon duel armor. It was brand new also in more detail, she was very impressed. Roni figured that Yusei must have remade her whole Duel Armor and Blades, and planned to give this to her in the morning. She placed her helmet on and saw where the beeping was comming from. It was a tracking device. Roni saw that Yusei, Crow and Jack were dueling. Their opponents were registered as Jack, Yusei and, Crow. She already figured out that the duelbots were at it again. In order to set things right with the trio, Roni would help out her friends. Her loyalty would show them that she had left the past behind her.

Roni put the rest of her Duel Armor on, Yusei made some upgrades to it, but they were long overdue. She only hoped that the blades worked like her old ones. She ran a little the leaped into the air, she landed on her feet, but the blades did not work. She looked in the box, but nothing about any changes. She thought that maybe they were not as sensitive. She sprinted, then jumped in the air. Roni heard the small engine start and she Blades activated. With everything she had she headed for the Duel Lane to help her friends.*

~Duel Lane~ -Crow's POV-

I couldn't believe this, these Bozo's really thought they could get away with this. Roni and I had our differences, but to see her that close to the edge, that was uncalled for. Jack was going to go and take on all three of them on his own, but Yusei convinced him to let us tag along. Yusei had just defeated his evil robo twin with his Stardust Dragon, It was my turn, unfortunatly my deck had nothing left, these guys were different from the ones that Yusei or Roni faced. Whoever was behind all this, the birdbrains to learn from the butt kickings they got from before. The robot Jack and my twin had it out for me, he had been two turns ahead of me. They had called me and Jack the weakest links of team since the begining of the duel. I ended my turn without doing anything. My wings were going to be clipped for now.

-Duel

The robot Crow decided to take out his human counterpart, he used his Blackwing Armor Master to directly attack Crow. Crow wiped out as his duel runner stopped suddenly and Crow was forced off of his runner. In response to his loss, Crow punched the ground angrly; he really hoped he could have done more then just to lose. As he cursed under his breath, he had suddenly heard an engine rev. Crow quickly turned in the direction and was instanly in shock, in the empty duel lane that was next to theirs he saw only Roni's helmet quickly racing past him.

"What the-," Crow said.

~Yusei's POV~

This is one of the most hardest duel's I have ever been in. The duel itself rivaled the duel we had with Goodwin. If we got out of this in one piece we all need to remake our decks. The person controling these ronots had to be stronger than this. Me and Jack had to deal with their Stardust which was neon green, instead of blue, and the purple Red Dragon Archfeind. They had already destroyed our Dragons, we're in some big trouble.

-Duel

Roni saw the imposter Dragons and knew in her gut that the end was comming, she had to help. Roni was going to do something a little crazy, but to help her friends she do it. Roni jumped onto the nearby railing and she started to grind upon it. The grinding was heard by the four duelist below her, they turned in the direction it came in and gasped at the sight they all behold. To the puppetmasters they were shocked that the duelist was still alive; to Yusei and Jack a mixed bag of happiness and concern filled their hearts.

Deciding to ignore the reaction of the other duelists Roni quickly activated her Wings. Her Wings; thanks to Yusei were much better than her own design. They were lighter than before and more fearsome looking, Roni squeed in excitment to see such a significant change. With the two remaining robots impatiently waiting for their opponents nexts move Roni decided to end this duel her way. Roni crossed her arms, making an X with her Wings she bladed between the pair of imposters and used her new metal wings to behead them. Ending the duel she made a 360 degree turn and landed gracefully yet her face was showing a more deadlier look.

Yusei and Jack approached her and quickly asked if she was okay. As she too off her Dragon-Shaped helmet she replied,

"I'm fine you guys, relax,"

The guys breathed a sigh of relief, Crow raced to where the three duelists were standing. Although they would probably be friendly rivals forever, Crow had a smile on his face. The trio was happy to see there new friend was in good health. Roni then looked in Jack's direction and removed his necklace from her neck. She then took Jack's hand and placed the necklace within it and said,

"I believe this is yours," Roni then closed Jack's palm and continued, "I couldn't have done any of it without you."

Jack swiped his hand away from her's and replied smugly,

" Try not to kill y'self next time."

Smiling, Yusei then invited Roni to stay with them so that she would be more safer, she closed her eyes pretending to think about this offer. She took less than a second to say yes. She placed her helmet back on her head and headed toward her new home.

"Come on you slackers, last one home cooks dinner," Roni yelled.

The others quickly followed siut and raced each other back home.

~Unknown Area~

The three PuppetMasters looked at the four duelests in utter disgust, another planed had failed. The elder of the trio asssured the others that the Design was not in jepardy, her pressence would not change what would lie ahead for the Signers. She would ony help them in making their goal... 


End file.
